<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hated by life itself. by cheonsagateun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685412">hated by life itself.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun'>cheonsagateun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Self-Destruction, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Notes, just a brainrot i swear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Empat puluh hari setelah kematian Jisung, Hyunjin menemukan sebuah buku harian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han &amp; Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hated by life itself.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>disclaimer: stray kids adalah boyband keluaran jyp entertainment. i gain no profit from this,</p><p>a/n: isinya brainrot, curhatan. hancur. pikiranku kacau. gak usah ekspetasi banyak.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Empat puluh hari yang lalu, Jisung ditemukan tak bernyawa di kamarnya.</p><p>Tubuh sang sahabat ditemukan tergantung di langit-langit kamar. Gantung diri. Pemakamannya terasa begitu hening dan sepi. Kematiannya pun terasa begitu sureal karena di mata Hyunjin, di mata siapapun, Jisung bukanlah sosok yang senang bersedih. Jisung selalu menegakkan kepalanya, selalu ceria, selalu berani menantang hal-hal yang tidak benar. Satu-satunya hal yang ditinggalkan Jisung untuk Hyunjin hanyalah sebuah buku harian. Buku harian yang tak pernah ia buka hingga detik ini. Empat puluh hari dan duka itu tak pernah hilang. Sampul buku itu hanya ditatap Hyunjin datar, hatinya ragu.</p><p>Haruskah ia membukanya? Haruskah ia membacanya?</p><p>Bukankah sebagai seorang teman, ia harus tahu? Apa yang dipikirkan Jisung selama ini? Apa yang dipikirkan Jisung sebelum mati? Hyunjin sebagai teman baik Jisung harus tahu, kan?</p><p>Apa yang membuat Jisung memutuskan untuk bunuh diri? Ia harus tahu.</p><p>Hyunjin menarik napas, kemudian mulai membuka buku harian tersebut dan membacanya pelan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kupikir aku dibenci oleh hidup.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hari ini aku cuma makan sepotong roti. Sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam digabung. Keluargaku enggak ada uang. Ayah baru saja dipecat karena pandemi dan kami bahkan tidak punya uang untuk beli beras. Hanya ada roti kadaluarsa di kulkas. Hanya itulah yang kami sekeluarga pakai untuk menambal lapar. Perutku pedih. Aku ingin makan lagi tapj sudah tak ada apapun lagi di lemari.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Enggak mungkin, kan? Enggak mungkin juga aku mengeluh, kan? Keluargaku punya mobil. Rumah kami bahkan lebih besar dibandingkan yang lain. Kenapa aku mengeluh? Kenapa aku mengeluh hanya karena makan roti kadaluarsa? Kalau aku mengeluh, akan ada orang yang berkata kalau hidupku tidak seburuk itu. Aku harusnya bersyukur, kata mereka. Setidaknya aku masih punya rumah, punya pakaian. Setidaknya aku tak terlunta-lunta di jalanan. Mereka tak tahu kalau aku adalah orang pertama yang akan mati lapar jika pandemi berlangsung. Tidak ada pemasukan. Pemerintah tak menganggapku perlu diberikan bantuan hanya karena aku punya rumah. Mereka semua lupa, kalau lapar, aku tidak bisa mengunyah bata rumah.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Karena itulah, kutelan semuanya. Saat ini aku kembali diingatkan alasan kenapa aku benci kehidupon.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ibu memukulku hanya karena aku memakai kipas angin terus-terusan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ralat, Ibu memukuliku karena banyak hal. Misalnya karena aku makan terlalu banyak. Karena aku memboroskan listrik. Karena aku terlalu banyak membuang air saat mandi. Karena apapun. Terlebih karena di mata mereka, aku tidak sadar kalau keadaan keluarga tidak seperti dulu. Kami tidak ada pemasukan. Kami harus bertahan dengan apapun yang kami punya. Barang-barang berharga sudah dijual hanya agar kami tidak makan roti basi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aku harusnya tahu diri, kata mereka.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aku tahu diri. Karena itulah aku mau mati.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kenapa aku harus setakut itu dengan penyakit?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kalau mati, ya, mati saja. Lagipula bukannya untung untuk keluargaku kalau aku mati? Tidak ada lagi yang boros listrik dan boros makanan. Mengurangi pengeluaran. Keluargaku harus berhemat. Dan cara tercepatnya adalah aku harus mati.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iya, kan?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kata mereka, terlalu banyak terpapar radiasi gadget dapat menyebabkan kematian.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Karena itulah, aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku di depan gadget. Membiarkan diriku terkena banyak radiasi sampai seluruh sel tubuhku rusak. Lalu mati. Kata mereka juga, kalau kau tidak menceritakan masalahmu pada siapapun, kau akan mati cepat. Dan aku melakukannya. Aku menutup diriku, berpura-pura baik-baik saja. Aku menumpuk semua lukaku dengan harapan agar pendarahannya tak kunjung berhenti. Lalu aku akan mati. Aku berhenti menemui pskiaterku dari lama karena alasan ekonomi, juga agar tak ada yang menghalangiku untuk mati.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sudah kulakukan semuanya agar aku mati cepat, tapi kapan aku mati?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kenapa aku tidak segera mati? Aku sudah menghadap gadget terus-terusan. Aku setiap hari makan makanan berpengawet yang mereka bilang dapat merusak kesehatan. Aku minum kopi dan minuman bersoda terus agar lambungku bocor. Aku bahkan tak peduli apapun lagi. Mati tertabrak mobil detik ini juga silahkan. Aku dibunuh orang dan mayatnya dibuang ke antah berantah juga tak peduli.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mungkin karena itulah aku lebih ringan melakukan apapun. Karena aku tak lagi takut mati. Karena aku justru mengejar mati. Jadi, untuk apa berpikir?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Siapa yang peduli kalau aku mati? Siapa yang peduli kalau aku sakit dan mati?  Siapa yang peduli kalau setelah ini, ada yang membenciku dan aku dibunuh hingga mati? Yang jelas, bukan aku. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tapi kenapa kematian tak kunjung datang menjemputku?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aku harap hatiku mati.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aku harap aku tak pernah punya hati. Aku ingin tak merasakan apapun lagi. Rasa sedih. Rasa senang. Rasa hampa. Rasa takut. Rasa cemas karena menganggap semua membenciku. Rasa takut karena menganggap semua orang memusuhiku. Aku tak ingin merasakannya lagi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aku tak mau memikirkan apapun lagi. Kalau aku tidak bisa mati, setidaknya biarkan hatiku mati.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aku tidak pernah suka media sosial.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Melihat instagram membuatku gerah. Melihat mereka semua yang tersenyum, mereka semua yang bahagia sementara dari sisiku, tidak ada yang bisa kupamerkan. Membuka twitter pun sama. Melihat orang berbincang satu sama lain, menyebut nama satu sama lain. Saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Berteman. Tidak ada yang salah dengan berteman dan saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Sungguh. Mungkin karena aku dibenci kehidupan, aku pun terbiasa melihat semuanya melalui kacamata kebencian. Terlebih saat semuanya terasa begitu dingin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tidak ada yang mengingatku. Tidak ada yang menyebut namaku. Tak peduli berapa kalipun aku mencoba untuk berbaur, untuk tampak baik-baik saja, aku selalu merasa kalau aku bak keping puzzle yang tak akan pernah pas. Merasa salah tempat. Merasa kalau respon mereka padaku terlalu dingin. Merasa kalau mereka sengaja tidak meresponku. Merasa kalau di mataku, aku hanyalah gangguan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ah.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Benar juga.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Wajar saja kalau tidak ada yang ingat aku. Mau aku mati juga tidak ada yang peduli, bukan? Orang-orang saling menguatkan sementara aku? Aku punya siapa? Bagaimana aku bisa punya ‘siapapun’ kalau pada dasarnya aku bukan apa-apa? Bagaimana aku bisa punya siapapun jika diriku sendiri bak gayung yang bocor—tanpa peduli seberapa banyak kau mengisi, gayung itu tak akan pernah penuh dan akan selalu haus? Kasih sayang itu lolos begitu saja dari sela-sela jari dan jemariku terlalu hina untuk meraihnya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aku tidak berhak mendapatkan apapun. Yang berhak kudapatkan hanyalah kehampaan. Aku hanyalah sebuah lembar terlupakan dari buku yang berdebu. Ada aku atau tidak, tak ada bedanya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Justru bukannya lebih baik tak ada aku, kan?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seperti sekarang. Tidak ada yang ingat aku. Seakan aku tembus pandang di mata mereka. Seakan aku tidak pernah ada di mana-mana.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baiklah, akan kukabulkan pinta kalian semua.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sebaiknya aku tak pernah ada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Besok aku harus membeli tali. Yang cukup kuat. Besok, sebelum orang-orang terbangun, aku harus mati. Keputusanku sudah bulat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aku akan menjadi tidak ada.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Air mata Hyunjin menetes tanpa bisa dicegah.</p><p>Ia tak pernah tahu. Jisung tak pernah mengatakan apapun. Ia selalu tersenyum dan berkata bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Jisung selalu mendengarkannya, tetapi tak pernah sebaliknya. Ia akan diam ketika Hyunjin memintanya untuk bercerita. Selama ini dikiranya, itu karena Jisung tak pernah punya masalah apapun.</p><p>Hyunjin tak pernah menyadari. Terlambat menyadari bahwa itu karena Jisung menganggap dirinya tidak lagi penting. Pemuda itu bak mayat hidup yang menunggu momen tepat untuk pergi ke surga, dan ia telah melakukannya.</p><p>Jisung tak akan pernah kembali. Semuanya sudah terlambat. [***]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>